The Hardest Decision
by livin la vida loca
Summary: Kagome had everything in life until a negligent driver ruined it all. In the midst of her recovery, one man comes to her aid.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The plot is based on the movie _21 Grams_ (with a twist!), starring Naomi Watts and this other guy whose name is currently evading me. He played the gangster-father in _Mystic River_.

Summary: Kagome has the perfect life until a negligent driver ruins it all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

That day was all just a series of snapshots. Flashing from one moment to the next, with no memory of what happened in between. Snapshots. Memories. It was one of those days where you wish you could just turn back time and stop something from happening...stay in one moment forever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Saturday began as a beautiful morning.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha groaned as he woke up. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not up early, you're up late!" Kagome scolded as she pulled back the curtains. "Lazy ass," she muttered.

Inuyasha grinned.

"Are Shinji and Lin up yet?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. They were up about an hour ago," Kagome replied. "Sheesh, even your _kids_ wake up earlier than _you_ do."

"Hey!" the aforementioned lazy ass responded. "Kids have more _energy_," he sighed into the pillow.

"Well, get up. Remember, you promised to take Lin to the skating rink today. Shinji decided at the last minute that she'd go too."

Inuyasha sat up.

"Why can't _you_ take them?" he asked sullenly.

"Because you promised them. I didn't. I don't make promises I can't keep...unlike you."

"Ouch!" Inuyasha winced. "Okay, okay, I'm up. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes."

"Breakfast's already waiting."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lin dashed over and hugged her father as he stepped off the stairs.

Kagome smiled.

"Are you gonna take me and Shinji to the skating rink today?" Lin asked.

"Of course he is, dummy!" Shinji replied. "He _promised_ remember? Little sisters are _so_ stupid."

Lin pouted.

"Daddy, Shinji called me the _s_--word!" Lin whined. "She said a bad word!"

"Shinji, don't teach your little sister that stuff!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed.

"Okay, you three!" she smiled. "Let's eat breakfast! And _then_ Daddy will take you to the skating rink."

The four sat down like the happy family they were and began to eat.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha pull his car out of the driveway.

_Might as well get some shopping done_, she thought.

Standing in front of the mirror, she ran her fingers through her long, black hair. Pulling out a small tube of dark red lipstick, she frowned. The tip was smudged up as if it had been smashed against something.

_Lin..._she sighed. _And that was my favorite tube of lipstick_.

Kagome decided she wouldn't wear lipstick that day. Grabbing her coat, she locked the door behind her and stepped into the garage.

Kagome grinned at the picture in her car. The bright red frame dangled from a curled wire, held to the window by a suction cup. The actual picture was of Inuyasha, Shinji, and Lin, taken last Christmas. Lin was giggling and hugging a huge stuffed bear that Inuyasha had bought her. Shinji pouted slightly at the itchy sweater Kagome's mother had sent her, but looked nonetheless happy with the new ice skates she was holding. And then there was Inuyasha. He was sitting in between both of the girls, with the Christmas tree behind him. His golden eyes glowed as he smiled happily at the camera. He was wearing the sweater that Kagome had bought him. Red. Polo. Kagome sighed. Her wonderful family.

She pulled out of the driveway, closed the garage door, and headed to the supermarket. Tonight was Inuyasha's birthday, and she had something special planned for dinner...and dessert.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome looked around the meat section. Inuyasha hated fish...that was out of the question. Chicken was okay...but the girls didn't like it. Kagome shuddered when she came to the beef. No way she was eating dead cow.

_Dinner is such a difficult decision at our house. Maybe we should just make some ramen. It's Inuyasha's favorite, and I know the girls inherited his "love" for the stuff_.

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha's birthday and they would be celebrating over _ramen_ of all things. Maybe she should invite Sango and Miroku over. That would be so nice.

Whipping out her cell phone, Kagome dialed the number and waited patiently for Sango to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sango! Hey! It's Kagome!" she greeted.

"Oh, yeah, I know. Sorry, Kagome. I'm not used to this 'greet by name because of caller ID thing.'"

Kagome laughed. That was Sango.

"What's up, anyway?" Sango asked, puzzled.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what today was, would you?" Kagome smiled. Of course Sango would know. She _did_ write everything down on her calendar so she wouldn't forget.

"Umm, hang on, let me..." there was a slight pause.

"Checking the calendar?"

"It's Inuyasha's birthday today!" Sango cried. "Oh, sorry, Kagome! I meant to call you! I had it stuck in my head last night...and then Okani decided that he wanted to go to the park, so I had to make Miroku go drop him off... Oh, I _knew_ there was something I was forgetting!"

Kagome laughed again.

"It's _okay_, Sango! Chill. Listen, can you come by tonight...say...six? I'm planning a birthday dinner. Ramen _again_."

"At least Inuyasha and the girls will like it."

"No kidding."

After she hung up with Sango, Kagome pushed her cart toward the aisle where Safeway kept ramen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome plopped down onto the couch, exhausted.

_Ugh, I'm so tired_. _Maybe I should get some sleep_.

Within five minutes, the worn-out woman had drifted into dreamland.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome yawned and stretched.

_How long did I sleep_?

She checked the clock on the microwave.

It's three in the afternoon...Why isn't Inuyasha home with the girls? They said they'd be back before two...

Kagome saw her cell phone blinking out of the corner of her eye.

_A message...from Inuyasha?_

Kagome flipped open her cell phone, and, sure enough, there was a message waiting for her. From Inuyasha's cell phone.

"Hey, Kagome. Listen, we're going to be a little bit late...maybe about half an hour. It's around one right now. Lin wanted to go to the park for a while. I'll be back around...say...two thirty? Lin, no, leave the pigeon alone. Lin! Stop that! (giggling in the background) Okay, sweetheart, I'll see you soon!"

Kagome sighed. They said two-thirty...maybe Lin just wanted to stay a little while longer. She decided to shower and freshen up for the party.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome stepped out of the steaming bathroom with her robe on. She rummaged through her closet after drying her hair.

What to wear...what to wear... 

Kagome decided on a green, sleeveless mock turtleneck, and a pair of regular black slacks. She pinned her elegant black hair into a bun on the top of her head, and secured it with a pair of light green chopsticks. Liking the look, she left the bedroom and went downstairs to wait.

Upon checking the clock once more, she found it was nearing four o'clock. Where was Inuyasha?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kagome opened the door cautiously and saw two police officers standing at the door.

"Are you the wife of Inuyasha Takahashi and mother of Shinji Takahashi and Lin Takahashi?"

"Yes," Kagome said, a bit worried. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ikago Omadeshii, and this is my partner, Haku Innoya...We're police officers at the local station...We have some news that may be of importance to you. May we come in?" the officer asked nervously.

"Yes, please, come in. Sit," Kagome motioned the two officers into the living room.

"I'm afraid we have some bad... er... news."

"Is it about Inuyasha? What's wrong with him? What about Lin and Shinji? Are they alright?"

Omadeshii glanced at Innoya.

"I'm afraid they were hit by a negligent driver."

Kagome gasped.

"They were on their way home, I assume, and they were turning a corner when a car drove onto the curb and hit them. I'd say it was approximately...one twenty to one thirty."

"W-well...are they alright? I mean, there's nothing _wrong_, right? They're okay?" Kagome asked desperately. "Where are they? I have to see them!"

"They're... in the hospital. Unfortunately, the accident is pretty serious."

"How are they? Are they still...alive?" Kagome whispered.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Your eldest daughter, Shinji, was killed on contact. Lin was rushed to the hospital...but the doctor's couldn't save her."

Kagome felt numb. This couldn't be happening.

"W-what...what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She had to know.

"He is in critical condition. As far as I know, the doctors are still working on him."

Kagome wanted to burst out crying.

I can't. I have to be strong. I have to. There's...still hope.

"Take me to see Inuyasha, please."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room. There were tubes and pipes everywhere, all connected to clicking and beeping machines. In the middle of the tangle of tubes, lay Inuyasha.

"Oh god..." Kagome whispered.

Kagome turned to face the doctor at her side.

"Will he...be alright?" she trembled.

"He's been stabilized...for now. What you should know is that he's in a coma. We can't do anything right now except for what you see here. It's a fine line for Mr. Takahashi between life and death. Quite frankly, and I'm sorry to say this, there's a slim chance for him to wake up."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Can I...stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll have a bed set up and - "

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. There's a chair over there that I can sleep in," Kagome said gratefully. "I want to be with him."

The doctor nodded.

"I'll bring you a blanket later. For now, it's...about five thirty. You might want to get some food from the cafeteria. You can bring it up here, if you want. Just don't make a mess or the nurses will have my head."

Kagome gave a weak smile and a tiny nod.

"Of course, doctor."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome sat down and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi...umm...Kagome," Sango laughed. "Caller ID again..."

When Sango did not receive a cheerful laugh in response, she began to worry.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Kagome?"

"Sango, sorry, but I have to cancel the party tonight," Kagome said.

"How come?" Sango asked? "Is something wrong? Did Inuyasha do something?"

Kagome was in tears by now.

"Sango...oh...he's in the _hospital! _ He was with Shinji and Lin...and...and they were hit by a negligent driver...and...oh, god, Sango! My girls are _dead!_ Killed by some idiot! A _hit-and-run driver murdered half of my family, _Sango! Oh, god..." Kagome sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh," Sango replied over the phone. "It's okay, you can deal with this. You're the strongest girl I know, Kagome. Look, which hospital are you in?"

"Umm...the local one. I don't know the name...we've never had to go to a hospital before...this."

"Okay, Kagome. I'll be right over, okay? Just hang on!"

Kagome sighed as Sango hung up. She stared at Inuyasha's body. He looked...so peaceful.

"Why did this have to happen on your special day? Why did it have to happen at all? Inuyasha...." Kagome broke down. Tears streamed freely down her face, and she grasped Inuyasha's hand. "Hang in there..."

¤ My Corner ¤

Okay, please review this story. I promise I will put up more chapters if you do. SO....review, pretty please!

Second thing: should this be an Inuyasha/Kagome story or a Sesshomaru/Kagome story? I'll base it on the better half of say...the first five to ten reviews.

Ja ne


	2. Sleeping Pills, the YMCA, and a New Hear...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sigh...

Kagome awoke to a hand shaking her shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered open and peered into those of a man in a white medical coat.

"Miss," the young man said nervously.

"Mmm..." Kagome groaned. "What time is it?"

"Miss, it's two in the morning. Your husband is not showing any brain activity. I'm afraid we'll...have to take him off life support."

Kagome just sat there, head in her hands. What a wake up call.

"Why didn't you try to save him?" she whispered, exhausted, depressed, and desperate for someone to blame.

"Miss, I'm very sorry, indeed, I am, but there was nothing that could be done. His injuries are already very, very critical. Dr. Otari has put him on life support. I was to ask you whether or not you wanted to...to take him off."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?" she snapped. "He's dead, and I can't leave him on life support forever."

The man nodded hurriedly and rushed out of the room.

Kagome wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had used up all her tears for her daughters, and now there were none left for her husband.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I love you so much."

Then, placing one last kiss on his lips, she touched his hand and left the room. When she reached the hospital lobby, she pulled out her cell phone. _Yeah right,_ she thought sarcastically. _Who can I call now? Sango and Miroku are asleep, and they've done enough for me tonight. I've got no one else to turn to_.

The suddenly widowed woman quickly rushed out of the hospital and dashed into her car, before pulling out her keys and shoving them into the ignition. She drove the thirty miles between the hospital and her home and climbed out.

_I'm exhausted_.

Kagome opened the door, crawled her way up the stairs, trudged into her room, and collapsed on the bed. She tossed and turned in the night, not used to the feeling of sleeping alone. Finally, she got up and went to her medicine cabinet. Looking in the very back, she found some sleeping pills that the doctor had given Inuyasha when he broke his ankle. She took out two, popped them into her mouth, stumbled back to the bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. And so the routine continued for three days. Every time she woke up, she just took two more sleeping pills and fell back into sleep. On the fourth day, she was woken by Sango storming into her room angrily.

"Kagome!" she cried. "Where the fuck have you been? Miroku and I were worried sick! We thought you had committed suicide or something! Where were you?! I tried to call you for two days!"

Kagome moaned. Her head ached and she was feeling a little hungry after her three days of sleeping.

Sango noticed the bottle by her bed.

"My God, Kagome!" she whispered. "Have you been taking drugs?"

"No, Sango. They're sleeping pills. I...haven't been able to sleep."

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango demanded. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him for letting you stay like this for the past few days. He _is_ out of the hospital, right?"

Kagome shook her head and croaked, "He never woke up."

Sango saw the warning signs immediately and sat down quickly on the bed. Pulling Kagome to her she whispered, "It's all right, shhh," while Kagome bawled her eyes out, finally finding the tears to do so.

"Kagome, you have to get your life back on track. When I came in, I saw thirty messages on your answering machine. Have you been going to work?"

Kagome shook her head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three days. Since...since _he_ left. Oh, God, Sango. What am I going to do? I've lost my whole family...like that!" she snapped her fingers.

"Shh, I know, Kagome, I know."

"No!" Kagome screamed, pushing her friend back. "You _don't_ know! You've _never_ lost your son or Miroku! I lost my parents when I was eight and now I lose my family?! What is _wrong_ with my _fucking _life? I want to _die!_"

Sango stared. This girl was hysterical, and she was usually so calm.

"Kagome, come on. Come downstairs, and let's have some breakfast for starters. We'll figure out where to go from there."

Kagome nodded dully, suddenly calm, and followed Sango down to the kitchen. While Sango prepared some eggs and bacon, Kagome stared into space.

"Here you go," Sango said as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered, picking up a cup of coffee and drinking from it. "Sango, I want to go swimming today. I want to go the YMCA."

The older woman looked at her friend as if she were crazy.

"Swimming?! Kagome, are you serious?" she exploded.

"Yes, Sango. I want to go swimming. There's..._people_ there. And...and I used to go swimming with the girls while Inuyasha worked out at the gym. Please, Sango, just...please, drive me to the YMCA. I don't want to drive myself. You can drop me off...and go to work. You can work for the whole day and then, if you can, come pick me up!"

"Kagome...in your situation, I don't think you should go _swimming._ Stay at home and rest."

"Sango! For Chrissake, I've been resting for three days! I want to go _out!!_ Into civilization! I don't want to stay all shut up in this house." Her lip quivered. "_He_ wouldn't have wanted that."

Sango sighed.

"All right, get in the car."

As Sango drove to the YMCA, she glanced over at her friend occasionally. It hurt her to watch Kagome staring listlessly out at the scenery flying by. Her best friend, usually so vibrant and full of life was now lost.

"You know, Sango," Kagome mumbled. "I loved him a lot. No, I loved _them_ a lot. Inuyasha, Lin, and Shinji. We used to go out _all the time_. And Shinji loved that restaurant, and Lin always wanted to go swimming. They both loved ice skating...they were so happy when,,, when _we_ signed them up for lessons. And...and _Inuyasha_. He was _always _there. When my dad died, he went to the funeral with me, and when I found out I was pregnant, he was in the doctor's office with me...and he did everything he could in the emergency room when my girls were born. He was...such a great father..."

"Kagome," Sango sighed, fumbling for words. "You were really, really lucky to have them."

"Sango, if you don't have anything to say, don't try to say anything."

Silence.

Five minutes later, Sango pulled into the parking lot of the YMCA. Kagome hopped out and trudged into the gray building.

"Miss," the lady at the desk called. "Do you have a membership? Yes? May I see your card, please?"

Kagome pulled out the card and handed it to the woman, who scanned it and handed it back.

"Thank you."

Kagome nodded and moved toward the women's dressing room. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a key and opened her locker. She pulled out a simple, blue swimsuit that had three white stripes across the stomach. Inuyasha loved that swimsuit. He said it made her look sexy...Kagome shook her head. _Don't think about that...it'll only make you cry again_. She changed quickly and dashed into the pool area, eager to feel the cool embrace of the water.

"Miss," a voice called out. "Are these yours?"

Kagome turned and found a young man who looked a lot like Inuyasha. He was holding up a pair of blue-rimmed goggles.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I must have dropped those," Kagome muttered, still watching the young man.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, it's just...you look so much like someone I knew. What's your name?"

"I'm Sesshomaru. I came here to work out for a bit. I...I have a weak heart, so I need to work out more often, you know, to build it up."

"Well. I'm Kagome. I...err...swim here a lot."

Sesshomaru laughed and handed her back her goggles. "Well, Kagome, enjoy your swimming!"

Kagome smiled for the first time in a long while. "Thanks."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kagome woke up suddenly. _Was it all a dream...oh, god, I hope everything was a dream. That was a terrible nightmare_. She rolled over. Inuyasha wasn't there. _I go through this every morning...I have to stop this._

"Let's take a shower and clear my head."

Slipping out of her over-sized t-shirt and red shorts, she hopped into the warm shower. After completely scrubbing herself down, she turned off the water and grabbed a robe. Kagome dried herself off and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. Both were black. She was just making breakfast when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hi..." she said as she opened the door.

"Miss Takashi, I'm Dr. Harita. I'd like to come in and talk to you."

Kagome stepped back, allowing the man entrance, before showing him into the living room. She went to the kitchen and came back minutes later with tea.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"There's a program at the hospital," the doctor began. "It's...how to say...for those who have, erm, _passed away_, we are trying to gather permission from their families for, um, using their hearts? No, that's not the best way to say it. Basically, we'd really appreciate it if you donated Mr. Takashi's heart. There are those who are in dire need of a heart transplant and would benefit greatly from this."

Kagome sat there. "You...want me to give up my husband's heart?"

"Please, ma'am," the doctor was desperate. "Please, we really, really need this heart. There is a man who will die if he does not get a heart transplant within two months. He and his wife...they are going to have a child together. Of course, it was through artificial insemination, but the point is that...without this donation, he won't live to see the child."

Kagome sighed. She didn't like hearing sob stories about someone else's personal life. Then she thought of the man at the pool. Sesshomaru. He had said that he had a weak heart. If anything, she would do it for him. Who was she kidding? He probably wasn't even going to get the heart anyway.

"Fine, I'll do it."

She pulled the form close to her and signed at the bottom.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Sesshomaru! You're home!" Rin laughed and pulled her husband into a hug.

"Yes, Rin, I'm back. How is everything?"

"Fine."

"Good. I'm going to go up to our room for a bit. I need some quiet."

"Okay, I'll bring dinner up," Rin said, a little concerned. Her husband was usually more enthusiastic than _this_.

"No, don't bother. I just want to be alone for some time. I need to...I need to think things through."

Rin nodded and watched Sesshomaru's retreating form as he trudged up the stairs. This wasn't like him. She just brushed it off and patted her stomach. Perhaps he was just worried about whether or not he would see his child.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was thinking about the woman he had met at the YMCA. She was...different. Unique. Someone to consider. He laughed at his foolishness. He had only spoken to her for about five minutes and he was already starting to feel...something. What was it? It couldn't be love. He already had a wife and a child on the way. One that he would never see...

Rin came up to the room a few hours later.

"I decided to come sleep early so I could join you," she grinned.

"Rin, I'm exhausted. All that weight-lifting is really tiring."

"It builds up your heart, Sess. Don't complain."

Suddenly a tiny beeping sound went off. Rin jumped up and dashed over to the dresser, picking up a small, black beeper.

"It's the hospital beeper!" she cried. "Sesshomaru! They found a heart for you!"

Sesshomaru climbed out of bed as quickly as he tired body could and yanked on some clothes. Rin pulled on a sweater over her sleeping tank top and shorts and they both slipped into the car together.

"This is so great!" Rin giggled as she drove.

"Yeah..."

"Now you'll be able to live! To see your kid! That will be _so_ awesome!!"

The two reached the hospital and ran inside, where a doctor was already waiting for them.

"We can start the operation immediately, if you want. That's probably the best idea. If we don't use the heart in twenty-four hours, it won't work. We're almost positive it's compatible with your blood."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed the doctor while Rin stayed behind to do some paperwork and fill out forms.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Several hours later, the doctor came out of the operating room.

"How is he?" Rin asked, more than a little concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine, ma'am. We've stabilized him and the heart appears to be working. We'd like to keep him in the hospital for another day or two, just to be sure. You should go home and rest."

"Can I see him?"

"Miss, it's not the best idea. He's just recovered from surgery, he needs the sleep, and we don't want _anything_ to happen."

"Alright," Rin sighed, disappointed. "Thank you, doctor."

The woman turned on her heel and left the hospital.

My Corner

Okay how was that? A lot of people said the first chapter was really sad...I guess it was. Due to the fact that I felt like updating, I decided to just write this chapter and base the plot on whatever reviews I have. Obviously, with Inuyasha dead sniff poor Kagome, it's going to be a Sesshomaru/Kagome story. I'm _really, really, _sorry to those of you who wanted it to be an Inuyasha/Kagome coughsorrySilentBratcough I'm sure many of you are pleased with that. Read and Review, please!

skittles


	3. Swimming Races, Coffee, and a Mystery

Disclaimer: shakes head Still waiting for that ultimate sign from God.

Kagome pulled into the YMCA parking lot for the sixth time that week. She had gone there every day to take her mind off...her _loss_. And to see _him_, the man who looked so much like Inuyasha.

_I never even got his name,_ she realized. _I'm so stupid. What would I say to him, anyways? "Hi, you look just like my dead husband. Want to get a cup of coffee?"_ Instantly, Kagome felt a pang of guilt. She was thinking about another _man_...

As she walked into the pool area, still pondering, she bumped into someone's chest, knocking both of them off balance and onto the ground.

"Oooh," Kagome groaned, clutching her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, I was 'lost in thought' as well," a familiar voice grinned at her.

Kagome looked up and was met with amber eyes. She gasped, and pointed at him like a child.

"Y-you're _that guy_!" she exclaimed brilliantly. "The one I saw last week! You picked up my goggles when I dropped them. And you said you were coming to...to workout!"

Sesshomaru laughed a kind, warm laugh.

"That's me."

"But...but...you're _back_!" Kagome murmured, still shocked.

"Well, excuse me, miss," the man feigned indignance. "I do believe this is a _public_ pool. I am free to come here whenever I want."

"Of course, of course," Kagome amended, realizing how foolish she had sounded. "Yeah, I was just...surprised, that's all. Of course you're allowed to come here!"

There was an awkward silence as the pair wondered what they should say.

"So..." Kagome began. "Want to join me for a swim? I'm much more of a challenge than I seem."

"We'll only do one lap, then."

On Kagome's shout of "Go" both of them leapt off the end of the pool and into the water, swimming as quickly as they could. Kagome relaxed mentally the minute she hit the water. It was cool, comforting. It made her forget all of the pain she had felt in the past month, and let her focus on the adrenaline racing through her blood...of the man one lane over whom she had to beat. Giving it one last burst, she touched the wall, and looked up. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a hand reached in front of her and she glanced at its owner. Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the pool, grinning.

"Join me for a cup of coffee?" he asked cockily.

"Sure," Kagome replied, although she had no idea why she did.

Several minutes later, Kagome had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white tanktop, and a blue trenchcoat. She walked out of the YMCA, where Sesshomaru was already waiting in the lobby.

"Very teenager-ish," the man smiled at her outfit.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Kagome mocked.

The two of them crossed the street and headed toward the Starbucks that was not too far away. They ordered a cappuccino for Kagome, and a black coffee for Sesshomaru, before sitting down at a table near the window.

"Erm," Kagome said awkwardly. "How's your heart condition?"

Sesshomaru was surprised, but responded smoothly with, "I received a heart transplant last week. I'm trying to exercise more often so I can get used to this heart."

Now it was Kagome's turn to look surprised.

"Congratulations!" she smiled. "You're very lucky. Many people don't get transplants in time. In fact..."

When Kagome trailed off, Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

"In fact...?" he asked, indicating for her to continue.

"It's nothing."

"Okay," Sesshomaru decided to drop the topic for now. There was another awkward silence as Sesshomaru fished around for a conversation topic. He decided to ask a question that had been nagging him for some time now.

"Kagome, are you...are you _married_?"

Kagome looked away.

"I was. At one point in time, I was happily married with two beautiful girls."

Sesshomaru sensed the tension in this topic, but continued to probe a little bit further.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Some bastard hit my husband and my daughters," Kagome sniffled slightly. "None of them made it."

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Wow, that situation sounds so much worse than mine."

"Yeah," Kagome grinned through the tears in her eyes. "Fortunately, I donated my husband's heart so people like you can have happy endings."

Sesshomaru smiled. This Kagome was a really nice person. It must've been very difficult...giving up your _husband's_ heart.

"So what about you?" Kagome asked, slicing into his thoughts. "You married?"

"Yes, and with a child on the way."

"Oh."

"...Yeah."

"Congratulations," Kagome said with a forced grin. "You must be over the moon."

Sesshomaru caught the forced cheerfulness in her voice, and also a bit of puzzlement.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome blushed.

"I know this is..._rude_ and _inappropriate_...but...how could you...you know, _do it_, if you had a heart condition. I mean...I don't exactly think people with weak hearts are up to that..._task_."

The man across from her struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Artificial insemination, Miss Innocent Kagome," he said, choosing to ignore the cute blush that had began to flower across Kagome's face.

"Oh. I see."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Meanwhile, a woman walked down the street and leaned against a brick wall. She sighed and stood there for several moments, obviously waiting for someone. Checking her watch, she realized that she was still ten minutes early. Plenty of time to grab a coffee from the Starbucks across...the...street...

Rin gasped as she saw her husband sitting across from a young, smiling woman through the window. She was furious. Taking a deep breath, she remembered the baby. _No stress_. It would be bad for the child. _Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. She's probably just a coworker of his. They bumped into each other while he was at the YMCA, and he asked her for some coffee. To...to...discuss plans!_ Rin knew she was trying to fool herself, but she wouldn't believe it. _Sesshomaru wouldn't do that..._

"What's wrong, Rin?" a smooth voice asked from behind her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "S-Sesshomaru is i-in that Starbucks...and there's...there's _another woman_!!!"

Inuyasha held the wailing woman close, rubbing her back and making comforting noises. He glanced over her shoulder and noticed that, indeed, Sesshomaru was sitting across from a beautiful woman having coffee. _The_ woman who had once been his wife.

"Rin..." he murmured softly. "Rin, stop it. It's bad for the baby."

Rin's sobs lowered to sniffles.

"He's with some...some _woman_."

Inuyasha realized that she had never met Kagome before.

"No, Rin. That's not just any woman," he informed her. "That's Kagome."

"Your wife?" Rin gaped. "_My_ husband is with _your_ wife?!"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Inuyasha smiled coldly. "We're the ones who are actually supposed to be having the affair, and yet our spouses are cheating behind _our_ backs."

"Don't say that, Inuyasha!" Rin cried. "We are _not_ having an affair!"

"Call the truth what you like, Rin, but don't hide from it. It's true, and you know it! You and I love each other!"

"No!" Rin shook her head, feeling so confused. "I-I love _Sesshomaru_ and you love Kagome and that's the way it should be! I mean...Inuyasha, you had _kids_!!! And I'm _pregnant!_"

"With _my_ child!" Inuyasha glared. "You know it's true, Rin. You _know_ that AI thing was just a cover-up."

Rin slapped him in the face before running away.

"Run all you want, Rin, you'll never get away from the truth."

My Corner

Okay, okay, I know this is shorter than usual, but please review all the same! I _didn't _mean to make Rin and Inuyasha the bad guys...it just kinda came out that way. I _am_ making things up as I go along.

SilentBrat: Surprise! Inuyasha's not dead!!!

I'm really tired now, so I will be proofreading this chapter and going to _sleep_!!!!

skittles


End file.
